Hey Titans, Go!
by K' Dash Ramirez
Summary: Los jóvenes titanes en acción no hacen más que hacer bromas absurdas sin sentido y usar la violencia para todo. Por ello, como último recurso, Control Fenómeno ha decidido enviarlos a otra serie más pacífica, con algunos ligeros cambios para adaptar al grupo de héroes, cambiando sus lugares por los de 5 "afortunados" chicos que viven en la pacífica ciudad de Hillwood.


_**Hey Titans, Go!**_

 _Un último ataque. El plan de Control Fenómeno_

* * *

"Los jóvenes titanes en acción" (Teen Titans Go!) y "Oye Arnold" (Hey Arnold!) no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores y cadenas televisivas. Esta es una historia hecha sin mayor motivo que entretener.

* * *

Amanece en las hermosas calles de Jump City. Es un día sumamente acogedor. Las aves cantan, los niños juegan en el parque y un supervillano televisivo vuela por los aires tras una escandalosa explosión.

-Titanes, no lo dejen escapar – Ordena Robin, el chico maravilla. Líder de nuestro querido equipo de jóvenes justicieros, posando de forma heroica y valerosa. Toma unos segundos y, con mirada pícara, prosigue – Y, sobretodo… Preparen sus mejores chistes.

A metros de ellos, su rival, Control Fenómeno cae de cara al pavimento dejando un pequeño cráter en él, mostrando un notorio dolor por el impacto. Molesto se levanta, observando en dirección a los Titanes.

-Oigan, Titanes. ¡¿Acaso no pueden tener un poco más de cuidado con sus golpes?! –Les reclama el maleante con el brazo levantado. De inmediato su expresión de enojo cambia por una de miedo al notar que el chico mitad robot lo tenía en su mira y se acercaba velozmente a él.

-Tranquilo, No tienes que pedirlo. Yo mismo me encargaré de que te cuiden, en un hospital –Le responde Cyborg, disparando de inmediato el un rayo de su brazo/cañón, acertando en el pecho su oponente.

-¡Booya!, Ese sí que fue un buen golpe –Dice en voz alta, alardeando al respecto.

Detrás de él aparece su mejor amigo, Chico Bestia, pasando de ser un lince a su forma humana, mostrándose un poco molesto.

-Viejo, ¿A eso le llamas un buen chiste? En verdad tienes que mejorar en eso.

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor que mis bromas, Bestia? –Preguntó Cyborg, de brazos cruzados ante el comentario de su compañero.

-Solo mira y aprende –Contesta el cambia forma.

De inmediato, chico bestia corre hacia el aturdido villano sobre el asfalto.

-Oye, Fenómeno. ¡Creo que es la hora de cambiarte de canal! –Gritó poco antes de transformarse en una cabra, lanzando por los aires a su enemigo de un solo tope.

-Jaja, ¿Viste eso, viejo? –Preguntó el chico verde a su mejor amigo, quien corrió tras de él –Eso sí fue un verdadero chiste –Alardeó al respecto, tomando una pose de victoria.

-Por favor, eso no fue un buen chiste. Tan solo están usando a Control Fenómeno como saco de boxeo. Es lo mismo que quitarle u dulce a un bebé, pero con peores bromas. –Les reclama su compañera de piel pálida, cubierta por su mística capa morada.

-Oh, vamos, nena –Insistió Chico Bestia –Debes admitir que es genial practicar nuestros chistes mientras hacemos puré a este sujeto. Mira, incluso Starfire se divierte.

Los tres miran en dirección opuesta, viendo como, efectivamente, Starfire, junto a Robin, se preparaban para atacar en conjunto.

-¡Sigo sin saber cómo hacer una referencia televisiva! –Gritó la princesa extraterrestre, disparando una ráfaga de rayos color verde directo a su oponente, quien quedó estampado en una pared tras el impacto.

-Lo siento, Control Fenómeno, pero creo que tu tiempo al aire terminó –Exclamó el líder Titán, lanzando algunas bombas que, al explotar, hicieron volar por los cielos a su rival.

-¡Me la pagarán algún día, Titanes! –Gritó por los aires Control Fenómeno. Sacó su famoso control y, con una sonrisa socarrona, presionó uno de sus botones, desapareciendo en un instante.

-¡Qué bien! Lo hicimos huir. ¿Ahora qué sigue, liberar a los demás villanos de la prisión? –Preguntó sarcástica Raven reuniéndose junto a sus demás compañeros.

-Tranquila, mami. Tipos como ese son fáciles de atrapar –Le responde muy confiado Chico Bestia.

-Bien hecho, titanes. Lo vencimos. Creo que este triunfo merece celebrarse –Dijo el chico maravilla, notoriamente feliz y orgullo por la labor de su equipo.

Los héroes se alegran al escucharlo, comentando entre sí lo asombroso que será el resto del día.

-Pero, chicos. ¿No creen que sería mejor averiguar hacia dónde se dirigió Control Fenómeno? –Preguntó Starfire, provocando un ligero silencio entre sus amigos.

-No temas, amor mío –Le contesta Robin, dirigiéndole una mirada coqueta, intentando posar para mostrar sus "enormes" bíceps –Un sujeto como Control Fenómeno no puede compararse con mi asombrosa fuerza –Sus compañeros lo miran de manera extraña, como si sus poses fueran realmente más ridículas de lo que parecían. Frustrado, prosiguió – En fin, dudo mucho verlo de nuevo en un buen tiempo.

-Es cierto, Star –añade Cyborg –Además, ¿Qué podría hacernos, meternos a otro programa de TV Sobre unos tontos y…? -Justo en ese momento, Raven apareció tras de él, dominada por su ira y con sus 4 ojos de demonio ardiendo en llamas -¿… y… muy lindos y tiernos pegasos…? Jiji.

Raven se da la vuelta, apagando su enojo y alejándose con una satisfactoria sonrisa.

-Bueno –Prosiguió Starfire –Él tuvo el poder para enviarnos aquella ocasión a un programa infantil. ¿Realmente creen que vuelva a hacerlo?

-Espero que no –Replicó Chico bestia –Aquella vez no pude soportar tantos caballos voladores tiernos y lindos. No tenían autos, ni destrucción. Todo era demasiado colorido-Sin que él lo notara, Raven comenzó a molestarse gradualmente por sus comentarios. Chico Bestia continúo hablando de ojos cerrados mientras sus compañeros retrocedían u poco -¿Qué clase de persona podría ver ese absurdo programa sin diversión?

Un enorme mazo formado por un aura oscura aparece sobre el chico de piel verde y cae en él, dejándolo aplastado en el pavimento. Mientras, su compañera Raven volvía a sonreír con satisfacción, sin poder evitar reír al ver a su compañero en el piso.

-Como sea. Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes entre manos, ¡como decidir si comeremos pizza o Helado en el festejo de esta noche! –Exclamó Robin, provocando una notoria felicidad en sus amigos, haciéndolos, incluso, saltar de alegría.

-¡Pizza! –Gritaron todos al unísono.

-Perfecto. Está decidido. Entonces, ¡Titanes, al ataque! –Ordenó Robin y todos corrieron a la pizzería más cercana.

Mientras tanto, desde su guarida secreta, Control Fenómeno camina de un lado a otro en su sala de estar, muy molesto por lo ocurrido contra el grupo de héroes juveniles.

-Esto es increíble. Por más que lo intento ellos no lo entienden –se decía a sí mismo, con ambas manos entrelazadas tras su espalda –Les mostré los errores de su pasada encarnación, los metí al programa más dulce de todos los tiempos, les conseguí aparecer en una película contra la Liga... ¡Incluso tuve que traer a un grupo de 4 Tortugas y una rata a la ciudad! –Exclamó frustrado, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas frente a uno de sus múltiples escritorios -¡¿Qué más tengo que hacer para volver a Los Jóvenes Titanes un show con mejores aventuras y menos uso de violencia?!

Control Fenómeno llevó ambas manos a su rostro, tratando de contener si éxito las lágrimas que corrían a cántaros por sus ojos.

-Si tan solo Hubiera alguna manera de hacerlos aprender de cualquier otro show... –Se dijo a sí mismo resignado, caminando cabizbajo rumbo a su silla giratoria.

Sin ánimos, el villano quedose reposando sobre el dicho asiento, prolongando su letargo en silencio.

-Un momento... ¡Eso es! –Exclamó alegremente, haciendo aparecer un brillante bombillo ahorrador sobre su cabeza –Si no pueden aprender en su propio show, quizás sea hora de mandarlos a una clase práctica, muy lejos de su amada Torre Titán, Muajajaja...

Rió malévolamente mirando hacia el cielo. Diversos relámpagos cayeron en las cercanías, anunciando una cercana tormenta en la ciudad y dando un toque maligno a su plan. Sin embargo, se detuvo de golpe con una confusión notoria en su rostro.

-Pero... ¿A qué show deberé enviarlos?

El chico fanático de la TV sacó su control remoto de su bolsillo y lo apuntó hacia sus diversas pantallas, tratando de encontrar algún programa que pudiera servirle para sus planes.

-¿Un perro y sus amigos caza monstruos...? –Se preguntó con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro –Ya tienen a Chico Bestia, así que no veo para que les serviría estar buscando problemas sobre una camioneta hippie.

Cambió varias veces de canal por un buen rato, sin obtener lo que tanto buscaba.

-Un chico fantasma, un niño con familiares mágicos, otro niño con cabeza y peinado de helado de chocolate... ¡Vaya! Incluso una esponja viviendo en una piña preparando hamburguesas. En verdad no hay ni un solo show que pueda usar a mi favor.

Posó su rostro sobre su mano izquierda en señal de aburrimiento. Continuó su búsqueda en todos los canales sin obtener éxito, perdiendo gradualmente las esperanzas de vengarse de sus tan "queridos" enemigos.

Como último intento, Control Fenómeno optó por observar el canal donde transmitían a aquella extraña esponja amarilla, pensando seriamente en usar dicho programa a falta de opciones. Sin embargo, todos esos pensamientos se desvanecieron en cuanto un nuevo programa aparecía en su pantalla.

La música de jazz con toque urbano envolvió cada uno de sus sentidos, atrapándolo por completo junto a la divertida pero un poco nostálgica entrada del programa, en la que resalta un singular chico con una extraña cabeza en forma de balón de Football.

-Perfecto... –Dijo muy animado, con un brillo excepcional en ambos ojos y una amplia sonrisa, casi tierna.

-¡Esto es justamente lo que he estado buscando! Veamos entonces qué tanto tienen que ofrecer mis futuros aliados –Se dijo con mirada inquietante, mientras que, con su control, hacia aparecer toda la información relacionada con aquel programa en el resto de sus pantallas.

-Con qué de eso se trata, ¿eh...? Si... ¡Sí...! Problemas de la vida diaria, colegio, problemas que se resuelven hablando, amores inocentes, un altar de goma de masc... Bueno, tiene sus defectos, pero eso enseñará de una vez por todas a los Titanes a mejorar sus aventuras. Pero, primero, creo que es hora de hacer algunos ajustes al guión de Hey Arnold!... Prepárate, Hillwood, que muy pronto albergarás una nueva historia...


End file.
